A Valentine's Day to Remember
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day, and Hinata had always had a crush on his best friend, Kira. This time he will summon up the courage, and tell her how he really feels. Hinata/OC. Very slight Otonashi/Kanade. Oneshot.


**(A/N: This a Hinata/Kira Valentine's Day thing. I was going to do a New Year's one, but I missed the deadline, or my personal deadline, so decided to settle on a Valentine's one instead. And to be honest, this one is better than the New Year's one I had planned. *laughing to self* I guess, it was fate telling me not to do that one, and do this one instead. I hope you guys enjoy reading it and Happy Valentine's Day! FYI: AU to Angel Beats, let alone, my other story 'Hinata Meets Someone New'. Read this and then review it! Thanks! Enough babbling! On to the story! I don't own Angel Beats. But I do own my OCs.)**

* * *

A Valentine's Day to Remember

"Otonashi, what are you and Kanade doing for planning for Valentine's Day?" Hinata asked his best friend. They were both third years or juniors of Suimei High School. They were wearing the school uniform which consisted of a white polo shirt and blue jacket and pants with a yellow necktie. The blue haired boy didn't wear the tie though, and wears a red shirt underneath his white shirt.

"We're probably just going out to eat dinner," Otonashi replied. "What about you, Hinata? Have you asked out Kira yet?" They both opened their lockers. Kanade and Kira were both a grade level below the two guys. Otonashi and Kanade have been dating for six months now. Kira and Hinata have been best friends since grade school. And get this… Kira is a half-demon and half-human! She was afraid of what will happen, if he had ever found out which he did, eventually. But to her surprise, instead of screaming, yelling, calling her a freak, like people normally do, he said cool and touched one of her gray coyote ears much to her shock. Now, she doesn't have to worry about hiding it from him, but they still have to keep it a secret. They don't want the government, let alone, the whole school know his best friend, besides Otonashi, is a half-demon. If they did, they will probably, no, definitely send her to government scientists for experiments. And neither of them wanted that. The only people who know Kira's a half-demon, besides Hinata, are Otonashi, Kanade, Yuri, Noda, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Skyla, who is also a half-demon, Rasshu, who is a full demon, Yamashi, another half-demon, Yui, Matsushita the Fifth, Koko, Tasha, Shiina, and the members of the school's rock band, Girls Dead Monster or GirlDeMo for short. The members are Iwasawa, Hisako, Sekine, and Irie.

"I don't know, man," the bluenett said with a sigh. "Me and Kiki have been best friends for a long time. I do really, really like her, but I…I don't know if she feels the same way. I don't want that to mess up our whole friendship, you know?" Kiki was Hinata's nickname for Kira.

"But if you don't ask her, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering," the burnett interjected. The blue haired boy sighed and rubbed his head.

"I was planning to ask her out Valentine's Day," he said, absentmindedly. "After the baseball game." Hinata was a part of the school's baseball team.

"You know that's tomorrow, right?"

"I know that! I have everything planned out. I've already bought her a Valentine's gift. I'm planning to give it to her tomorrow, and tell her how I feel." Otonashi smiled.

"Well, good luck, Hinata."

"Thanks, Otonashi."

"Hey, Hinata! Hey, Otonashi!" They turned to see two girls walking towards them. They were both wearing the blue and white shirt with the yellow tie, and blue skirt. One of the girls had long waist length silver hair and yellow eyes. The other had thigh length black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The black-haired girl was probably about six or seven inches taller than the silver-haired girl. Maybe even a couple of inches taller than Yuri, who was in the same grade level as Otonashi and Hinata.

"Sup, Kiki!" Hinata greeted the black-haired girl as they gave each other a friendly hug.

"Hey, Kanade!" Otonashi greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey, Yuzuru," Kanade greeted him back, softly as they gave each other a quick kiss. They both glanced to see Hinata and Kira talking about random things and laughing together.

"Let's leave these two alone, Kanade," the red-haired boy suggested. The silver-haired girl nodded in agreement, and they both walked away, hand in hand.

"Kiki, I have a baseball game tomorrow," Hinata informed her. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, Hinata! I've always go to your ball games. I haven't missed a signal one yet. And I wouldn't miss one for the world!" she said, giggling a bit.

"_She's so cute when she laughs," _he thought with a blush. He shifted nervously. Yeah… So, I have something to tell you after the game, okay?"

"Okay. Alright," she agreed. The bell rang, signaling school was over.

* * *

The next day after the baseball game, Hinata and Kira was taking a stroll around their favorite park. Since there was no people around, Kira was in her half-demon form. She had golden hair instead of black, gold-green eyes instead of sapphire blue, gray coyote ears and tail, fangs, and claws. But if anyone were to ever come, she can quickly go back to her human form with a snap of her finger. She was dressed in a blue mini dress with white shoes, and carrying a white purse around her shoulder. Hinata changed from his white and black baseball uniform into a blue-green t-shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. "That baseball game was awesome, Hinata!" Kira said, enthusiastically. "I was at the edge of my seat the whole game. It was such a close game, but I'm glad your team won in the end, Hinata."

"Yep! Thanks to the home run I made," Hinata said, proudly. He stopped suddenly, causing her to stop as well. His face held a mixture of excitement, worry, fear, and anticipation. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" she asked, curiously.

"Kiki," he breathed out, somewhat nervously. He fidgeted with something in his pocket. "There's been something I wanted to tell you for a long time now." He pulled out a little red box with a blue ribbon, and handed it to her. She stared at it, and then took it from his hands. She looked back at him. He signaled her to open it. When she did, she gasped slightly in sock as she pulled out a silver moon shaped pendent. Her eyes widen in awe as it sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's…It's beautiful, Hinata," Kira said, her voice holding so much emotion. There was tears starting to form in her eyes. He smiled as she quickly wiped them away. "I-I don't know what to say," she said, her voice wavering a bit. "I-I got you something, too, but it I don't think it's nearly as good as this."

"C'mon, Kiki," he said. "Any present you get me is fine." She dug into her purse and pulled out a pink envelope, and handed it to him. He teared it open. "An autographed baseball card of Ichiro Suzuki signed by him himself?!" Hinata shouted out, flabbergasted. "What… How did you get this, Kiki?" Ichiro Suzuki was a world's famous baseball player, and his idol.

"My father met him on one of his business trips, and I asked him to get his autograph," the golden-haired girl explained. "Read the back." He flipped it over, and some words were scribbled in the back.

It read, _'Hinata… You're the greatest best friend a girl or any person can hope to have. Happy Valentine's Day. From, Kira!' _He gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kiki!" Hinata said, happily. "Thank you so much! This is the best gift I have ever been given!" She giggled as he let go.

"You're welcome, Hinata!" She looked back at the pendent. "Hmm?" She noticed something in the box. It was a card in shape of a heart. She pulled it out and opened it. It was a letter.

It read, _'Dear Kiki… I don't know much about how to really express my feelings. I may even be an idiot at times, but there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I have known you since we were just kids. I've watch you grow from a cute, shy, little girl into a beautiful, confident woman, who stole my heart away. Every time I look at another girl, all I see is you. Look… What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Kiki. I have always loved you. You're my special friend. You're my star. You're my Valentine. You're my everything. I will always love you, Kiki. Now and forever. Love, Hinata.'_

Kira stared at the him wide-eyed after reading the confession letter. She was at loss for words. "Yeah, that's what I've always wanted to say to you, Kiki," Hinata said, blushing and scratching his head, sheepishly. "Let's see how the pendent looks on you." He took the necklace from the slightly stunned girl's hand, and put it around her neck. It hung just above her chest. "It looks beautiful on you, Kiki," he complimented. Tears were starting to fall down Kira's eyelids. Hinata smiled and cupped her face. "That's what I've always wanted to say for a long time. I love you, Kiki." He kissed her to emphasize his point. It was a sweet, delicate kiss. More tears started pouring down her eyelids. She kissed him back. Hinata, not expecting that, pulled away. "I guess, you don't mind, if I ask you out then, huh?" he asked, smiling as he wiped away stray tears with the pad of his thumbs. Instead of answering, Kira pulled his face towards hers, and kissed him again. He eagerly returned the kiss. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away breathlessly.

"I would love to date you, Hinata," Kira said, breathlessly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiki," Hinata said. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
